ChaotiKween
Sarah Laurence (ChaotiKween) is one of the main protagonists of the Chaotic TV Series. Character Origins Sarah is the smart, sassy female of the group who loves to speak her mind. A fearless and shrewd Chaotic player, she is the most likely to get into a fight with the boys and/or the other players. Sarah is not afraid to take on a Creature who makes her angry, so the boys sometimes have to drag her out of danger in Perim. Like most of the main female protagonists in any animated series, she’s very protective of the boys and would do anything to help them. Sarah seems to have a close relationship with Tom throughout the series, and she has revealed that she might have a crush on him. Since Sarah has a life-long interest in insects, she’s naturally drawn to the ant-like Danians. Appearance Sarah has blonde hair with teal eyes. She always wears a black T-shirt over a white top and red jeans. Her appearance became more streamlined when the show was put in a new animation style for the second season. The only main difference in her appearance is that now she wears slippers instead of sandals, plus she has a clip in her hair on her right side. Personality and Behavior Sarah is the smart, feisty female friend who's never afraid to speak her mind. A fearless and shrewd Chaotic player, she is the most likely to get into a fight with the boys and the other Players. Sarah is not afraid to take on a Creature who gets her angry, so the boys sometimes have to drag her out of danger in Perim. She’s very protective of the boys and would almost anything to help them. Ultimate Guide. She is also seen to be selfish and a hypocrite. In almost every episode and season she acts like she is right about everything (there are a few times when she is dead wrong). In Season One, she proved that, in Buggin' Out, she does care about the boys, but was unwilling to trade places as a Daninan prisoner for Kaz (she selfishly would not be a prisoner, even though she knew Wamma, her often reluctant guide..) She also used the boys in Trading Cards to trade for her to get Song of Mandiblor (a failed attempt after a Danian thief stole it from her and then Wamma got back for her). Afterwards, she didn't thank the boys for their efforts, leaving Tom to say "I hope she loses in her match." ''Despite her mean side, Sarah often means well and has friends even outside the main cast. Because Sarah has a life-long interest in insects, she’s naturally drawn to the ant-like Danians. Known for her sharp wit, Sarah is a ruthless battler, stopping at nothing to obtain victory. Connections Enemies And Allies *Wamma (Friend) *Tom (Friend/Crush?) *Kaz (Friend) *Peyton (Friend) *Jycella (Friend) *Klay (Enemy) *Krystella (Enemy) Romantic Interests There are small hints that Sarah has a crush on Tom, although there is no clarification of this. 'Real cards/Scans in ChaotiKween's BattleTeam' Quotes ''"Remember our conversation from like, two seconds ago?" Trivia *Sarah's Codename ChaoticKween was never actually released in the show. *She has an intense rivalry with Krystella. *She is the only player to have a scan of Illexia. Gallery Cast-of-chaotic-secrets-of-the-lost-city.jpg|Sarah, Kaz, Tom and Peyton ThCA3NA8RT.jpg Young Sarah.jpg 20160402 200554.JPG sadd.png *It was hinted that Sarah's Chaotic code would be destroyed in the Fall 2009 portion of the TV series but in truth she was teleported by Owayki to the location of his lost warriors . Related Articles *Tom *Kaz *Mount Pillar *Peyton *Wamma Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Chaotic Players Category:Chaotic Category:Main characters